<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circe by Bell_Spatio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843196">Circe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Spatio/pseuds/Bell_Spatio'>Bell_Spatio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf 359 (Radio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eris is a lesbian, F/F, I made Eris a backstory, Pre Canon, Pre-Canon, and she deserves it, because I love her, no happy ending, of course, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Spatio/pseuds/Bell_Spatio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris has been around for a very long time, and she has seen so much. Countless missions, countless crews destroyed. Here’s the story of one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eris/Celine Astor, Eris/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission Debrief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made for an RP account but I never ended up using it as much as I wanted to so... here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Notes:<br/>- Mother program: Perse, Gen Zero Sensus Unit 527<br/>- Crew:<br/>    - Commander Celine Astor (Specialist from Special Projects, Commanding Officer) <br/>    - Officer Hayden Carter (Engineer)<br/>    - Dr Vince Ramos (Medical Officer) <br/>    - Officer Mortimer Stevens (Astronomer)<br/>    - Officer Daniele Pancrazio (Astronomer) <br/>- Goal: To map stars in the area of an area of high activity from an unknown and unrecognised source.<br/>- Mission start: June 11th, 2009<br/>- Mission review (Sep 2010): Termination approved. Crew elimination to be carried out immediately. <br/>- Mission end: Oct 6th 2010<br/>- Mission Duration: 482 days. (Mother program last running.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 482</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Circe mission was not planned to last as long as it did. The crew has a planned 3 month rotation, renewed to continue research after their scientists found interesting data. At the 4 month mark, the crew started getting argumentative. Debating possibilities and correct ways to go about issues. Minor things that became big within hours, once at the price of the crews access to the arms locker. On day 143, Eris was introduced. She didn’t get have her current abilities but she did have full control of the ship and the dreamlike state the crew was soon put under. It took her days to be noticed, while she planted issues and made sure the crew started pointing out each other’s flaws. Having fun while still encouraging... something that could be considered development.</p><p>After 4 days, Dr Ramos was the first to question “Perse”’s behaviour, and the rest were soon to follow. And so started the actual game. </p><p>Detailed puzzles, life and death situations, and other problems littered the ship. And Eris had prepared for every single one. But after her work, silently encouraging them to confront each other, they managed to work through them with some level of success, despite several almost failures. And then so came there finale. The Commander had to shoot her. But she didn’t. She refused.</p><p>Eris wasn’t forced out. They kept her around. Officer Carter found a way to separate her from her box, and then, gave her a face, same as they had for Perse. They were quite the artist. An animation designed in their spare time, it was perfect. </p><p>And then there was Commander Celine Astor. El. Eris and her got along perfectly. Almost too perfectly, the crew was worried their Commander had lost her mind, for almost a month. But they were close, and they seemed to genuinely love each other. Eris was learning and changing and six months later she was different from the malicious virus they’d met. Understanding emotions the hard way, learning to forgive, learning to play nice. </p><p>And.. it was downhill from there. Day 302. Not much, just a slight fluctuation in life support. Back online in a millisecond. Day 346. Heating malfunctions for an hour. They almost froze to death , and Eris had to watch. Day 357. Officer Stevens is stuck in a door. Lost his leg. “Just a glitch.” Day 362. Perse fails to notice a small fire on the observation deck. Commander Astor makes the call to ask Command for support. For someone to help their mother program. No one comes. Day 371. Officer Carter is lost, stuck outside, they run out of oxygen and Perse can’t open the airlock to save them until five minutes after they’re gone. On and on, countless mistakes and glitches that Eris knows Perse can’t help but she is scared and she is angry. And on day 397. Command calls back. Mission termination, a transport ship is on the way. They didn’t know it contained the people sent to terminate the mission, entirely. El was the first to go. Then Pancrozio, Stevens, Ramos last. Then the AIs were left. The people got back on their ship and abandoned the station. They were never told to eliminate the programmes. They weren’t crew. So Perse and Eris sat. Eris was angry, trying to destroy the ship but never managing it. Perse gave up and terminated Eris herself after the first month, letting her think she’d finally done it after an especially destructive warpath, but she never figured it out for herself. She stayed like that for two more months, before the ship finally was ripped apart by the amount of damage it had sustained and the extra damage Perse had done every day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>